In some fluid systems, such as hydraulic motor fluid systems, it is necessary to remove ferrous particles to prevent or reduce the damage to components in the fluid system. Magnetic filter elements have been designed to be introduced into the flow stream to help remove these ferrous particles. United States pre-grant publication no. 2011/0094956 (Marchand et al) entitled “Filter Elements” and U.S. Pat. No. 6,706,178 (Simonson) entitled “Magnetic Filter and Magnetic Filtering Assembly” are two examples of magnetic filter elements.